


2. Treat

by maemusicmelody



Series: 100 KananaWoobys: prompt challenge [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kanan is gay, Ruby got older, This is so freaking soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What else do you want from me, ruby is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan was looking for a sweet treat to enjoy while the rush of finals was just around the corner. She finds herself at this popular coffee shop and finds something, or someone, so much sweeter.





	2. Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [68bears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/gifts).



> Here's fluff to make up for the angst I wrote.
> 
> Thank you 68bears for the idea! This goes out to you, ya amazing artist you! Yall should go check out his work~

The smell of hot roasting coffee filled the air of the small cafe. It was pretty busy, though it was almost always busy since it was near not one college campus, but two. Students often came here to study or hang out with friends on the soft leather couches. There were even board games and cards for them borrow if they wanted to play a game.

Kanan found herself at this new cafe after class had ended that day. She had heard a little about it, but never really made an effort to check it out. Coffee wasn't really her favorite drink or anything and she didn't have much time to play board games with anyone, especially with finals approaching so soon, but something in her told her to just check it out today-- maybe get something sweet to drink. They did have fruity drinks and shakes that sounded pretty good so why not.

She waited in line for a what seemed like forever. Geez that line seemed to never end! The girl was about to turn around and leave when something red caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. However, by the time she turned fully to look for the person, the other had disappeared into the back room of the store.

No... It couldn't be?

Oh now Kanan was intrigued.

She decided to stay in line even though there were a good ten people still in front of her. It was worth it, however, when she saw the cute redhead that had caught her attention earlier. She had apparently gone to change into her uniform, an off white collared shirt with its sleeves cuffed up above her elbows, a brown apron that almost looked like a jumper dress, and a matching brown tie wrapped around her neck. Her hair had grown a little longer now and was tied into low braided pigtails with pink bows holding it in place.

Shit. She's so cute. Kanan couldn't help the small blush tinting her cheeks the closer she got to the front of the line. Oh god did that girl grow up.

_Wait. Did I just check out my best friend's little sister...? No no. I'm just surprised to see her. It's been so long..._

Kanan managed to shake off her embarrassment by the time she made it to the front. The barista was busy fixing the register from the last customer so Kanan waited until the girl looked up before saying anything.

"Hi Ruby-chan~"

The girl jumped slightly, a bit surprised to hear someone say her name and find out it was Kanan.

"K-kanan-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Ruby managed to calm herself down a little but her cheeks were still visibly dusted pink.

"I thought I'd buy a sweet treat before I went to my apartment to study tonight. Guess I found a much sweeter one for free~" Kanan leaned against the counter slightly with a cheeky grin on her lips.

Ruby's blush grew as she stared at Kanan surprised. After working here for a few months, she's heard about every way a person could flirt by now. _Did Kanan just...?_ "K-kanan-chan... Did you just flirt with me?"

It was Kanan's turn to choke and turn bright red. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that now that she processed what she just let escape her lips. However the guys behind her were startng to get antsy about the wait and someone shouted at her to hurry up.

"U-uh.. Ehe.. I'll uh. Just a black.. Coffee..."

Ruby tilted her head confused. Didn't Kanan just say she wanted something sweet? Plus she knew Kanan wasn't fond of the bitterness of coffee, much unlike their childhood friend Mari. "You sure that's what you want?"

Kanan just nodded her head while pulling up her wallet. She was way too embarrassed to process actual words at that moment. Oh god Ruby thought she was flirting with her. Wait. Was she flirting with her?! Shit Kanan what are you doing?

"I'll try to get my break early or at least have someone cover me for a few minutes so we can catch up, kay?" Ruby tried to lighten the mood as she took Kanan's card and swiped it through the machine.

"O-oh. Okay yeah! I'll be over there." Kanan was mentally kicking herself as she walked over to the empty seat. Why did she say that? She should have just told Ruby she had to go home... At least it would save her the embarrassment of talking to her some more, but now she was stuck since she said she would wait.

Yet there she was waiting. Thankfully there were so many people before her, giving her enough time to relax.

_You were just surprised to see her after all this time... No biggy._

Kanan was expecting her number to be called out soon to be picked up, but to her delight Ruby personally brought her the drink. She was much calmer about everything this time around. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem." Ruby handed Kanan the cup. "It's so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Ruby-chan~" Kanan smiled, taking a sip of the drink only to have her expression sour as she choked on the bitter taste. Oh right. She ordered black coffee.

Soft laughter escaped from Ruby's lips as she tried to muffled her chuckles behind her hand. A moment later, she handed Kanan another cup and took the one she was holding away from her. "I knew you wouldn't like that stuff, so I made you this. It's a green tea frap."

"Geez Ruby-chan, you know me so well." Kanan couldn't help but chuckle softly, taking a sip of the drink and sighing with content. Not too sweet and not too bitter, just the way she enjoyed her drinks.

"I'd hope so. It's not like I've known you since birth or anything."

This was nice. Both of them really missed seeing a familiar face. Apparently they were going to each other's rival schools, Ruby's being the private university and Kanan's being the public university. They had talked about the colleges they were going to in the past, but they hadn't realized just by name of the school that their schools were actually within five miles of each other.

"Thanks for the treat Ruby-chan." Kanan smiled, getting up from her seat once she finished her drink and Ruby had to return to work.

"You're welcome. Come visit me again soon!"

* * *

  
Kanan had told Ruby that she was going to be busy since finals were just around the corner, so she wasn't sure if she could visit again until after their tests passed, but something compelled Kanan to show up again the day right after their initial meeting.

"I thought you said were busy?" Ruby chuckled, taking the girl's order and ringing her up.

"I wanted a sweet treat before I went to study again, I guess." Kanan smiled at her as she took the reciept and call number.

"My break is in 15 minutes. Will you wait for me?" The redhead asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll be sitting over there."

It became a regular thing to both of their delight. Every day classes, Kanan would drop by just before Ruby would get out for her break. By then she had learned Ruby's schedule, that she worked from 2pm - 6pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with a break at 3:30 , and 4pm - 8pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Kanan would be there at 3:15 until Ruby's break was over at 3:45-- if the nice manager was there then until 4:00 since she seemed to like how Ruby was so excited whenever Kanan came to visit. Every Tuesday and Thursday after the first week of visiting, Kanan insisted on taking Ruby home despite the fact her apartment was in the opposite direction.

"Thank you for walking me home again, Kanan-chan." Ruby let go of her hand as she opened the door to her apartment.

Kanan was a bit disappointed when she felt the warmth left her hand, only to have that diappear when Ruby would run into her arms and give her a big hug. "You're welcome, Ruby-chan."

Kanan smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. Ruby had grown a bit taller over the years but was still seemed so small when Kanan held her in her arms. The hug would last longer than a normal hug, but Kanan didn't complain one bit. She loved to nuzzle herself into the red locks, the smell of coffee beans sticking to Ruby making her smell like the cafe yet the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo could still be detected even if it was faint.

"Will you come visit me tomorrow?" Ruby asked hopefully, still hugging Kanan tightly an hiding at her neck.

"If course. I'll be there."  
  
And still she went, every day. The one day she wasn't able to go was because her final was at the same time as Ruby's shift, she felt so bad that the next day, she brought Ruby a bouquet of flowers.

"K-kanan-chan why did you...?" Ruby was very surprised by the sudden gesture.

"To make up for not being here yesterday." Kanan's eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"She was so depressed you didn't show yesterday, Kanan-san." One of Ruby's co-workers passed by the two of them, snickering and earning a whine from a distressed Ruby.

"S-shut up!" Ruby huffed at her friend only to get pulled into Kanan's arms.

"Awww Ruby-chan missed me!" Kanan snickered, saying that rather loudly while picking her off the ground slightly before putting her back down and nuzzling her. She whispered into Ruby's ear a soft apology. "I'm sorry for not coming yesterday. Forgive me?"

Ruby was pouting but nodded her head. "Let's just go home, already, kay?"

* * *

 

The day after her last final, Kanan sat down at her usual spot waiting for Ruby to finish her shift. She had decided to spend the day there since it was mostly empty now that everyone else had gone home for the summer break, so she played with whoever was around and would let her join.

Towards the end of Ruby's shift, she got up and waited in line, wanting to be Ruby's last customer before they both headed home to their friends and family. The two of them had talked about it a couple weeks ago, deciding to wait til Ruby was free off work for the summer, take two days to pack, then leave monday together.

"Tryin to make my job harder and give me more orders I see?' Ruby teased. Kanan actually was her last guest for the day seeming as no one else was here and her shift was going to end.

"Of course sweetheart~" Kanan smirked at her playfully, leaning against the counter. The girl was way too comfortable in the store now that she's practically made friends with everyone including the managers. "It's cute watching you struggle."

"Please Kanan. I don't think one extra drink is going to bother me." Ruby rolled her eyes a little, chuckling as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Kanan a look of amusement.

"I dunno Ruby-chan. I have a pretty tall order this time around. I'm kinda thirsty." The girl hummed innocently as if she were planning something.

"I see... Well then. What treat would you like today?" Ruby asked, ready to take down the order.

"You." Kanan reached over to grab Ruby's tie in her hands and yank Ruby forward, pressing her lips against the other's.

Ruby squeaked in surprised, but her eyelids fell shut and she cupped Kanan's cheek to deepen the kiss.

Cheering from their friends and coworkers could be heard and someone even shouted out FINALLY. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. In the background.

Both smiled when they pulled back, leaning their heads against each other's, giggling like idiots. Kanan picked her up, lifting Ruby over the counter so she could kiss Ruby properly and spin her around. This had to be the best treat she's ever had in this godamn store.

"Ruby, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby said yes.


End file.
